


Simple Little Words

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Drop Pop Candy, M/M, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Enoch and Lucifel could always be together. A parody of Drop Pop Candy by Giga and Reol. The normal parts are sung by Enoch, the bold parts are sung by Lucifel, and the italics are sung by both singers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And just in case the italics decides to keep messing with me, the last three lines are supposed to be in italics.

**It’s raining, but I forgot my umbrella**  
“Are you alright?” The Human asks  
 **I answer my ringing phone**

**There’s nothing to worry about, so listen:  
If you want this to end, then find them soon  
Though I know it has to be destroyed,  
I’d like to see what the Tower looks like**  
No problem  
 **The world is**  
Living on  
 **And on**  
And the speed  
 _We move at is increasing_  
 **I just want to be able to jump into tomorrow again**

**Even if Enoch and Michael can’t follow me  
That’s  
That’s alright  
I’ll keep moving  
I’ll never stop advancing  
Even as my heart warms  
Every day with you  
Even if you fall seven times,  
Get up again and again  
If you do, then perhaps someday,**   
_We can be together forever_

A sigh falls from his mouth  
 **The Human pretends not to see**  
Since he’s bored, he’s playing with his phone again

Though he means to be kind, his words are hollow  
But I still must advance and save the world  
A raindrop splashes in a puddle,  
Like it knows that you can’t fight fate  
Fought,  
 **Took a break,**  
Cleaned up,  
 **And stayed by**  
My side  
 **We’ll reach**  
 _The false world_  
 **I just want to be able to leap into space**

**Even if I can’t visit the stars or the moon  
That’s  
That’s alright  
I’ll keep moving  
I’ll never stop advancing  
Even as my heart warms  
Every day with you  
Even if you’re cowering  
And constantly cry  
If you do, then perhaps someday**  
 _We’ll always be together_  
 **The white moon that shines down upon us**  
It calms my soul in these trying times  
 **So turn and face tomorrow**  
 _With a quickened pace_

**I just want to be able to jump into tomorrow again**

**Even if Enoch and Michael can’t follow me  
That’s  
That’s alright  
I’ll keep moving  
I’ll never stop advancing  
Even as my heart warms  
Every day with you  
Even if you fall seven times,  
Get up again and again  
If you do, then perhaps someday**   
_We’ll always be together_   
_We can be together forever_   
_From now until forever_


End file.
